Separation
by MizukiiMoon
Summary: Tails has been adopted by a loving couple, and has settled in well. Sonic on the other hand, is distraught and not coping. When Sonic receives a certain phone call receiving bad news, things take a turn for the worse. Will Tails be too late?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, overcast gloomy day. October 7th. A day Sonic had been dreading for as long as he could remember, a day he never wanted to come. They were going to come, come to take Tails away... many miles from his house in Station Square.

Some months ago, Sonic received a phone call from social services, they were coming to check up on his home. Sure enough they came, and weren't satisfied by Tails' needs. The fact that Sonic was under the adoption age (of 16, Sonic was 15), didn't take Tails to school and that his house was like a dump, did not satisfy social services.

They said Tails would need to be fostered, until Sonic reached adoption age and was willing to take him to school. Sonic fought, but there was nothing he could do. A few months later, he received a phone call. A fox couple had wanted to adopt the two-tailed fox, they lived in a mansion, almost a hundred miles from here with huge gardens, a swimming pool, you name it.

At first Tails didn't want to go, he was happy with Sonic, but he realised he had no choice in the matter, and eventually grew to like the idea, that a loving family were going to adopt him, someone he cold finally call Mum and Dad.

Tears stung in the hedgehog's eyes. Tails' bags were all packed and he was all set to go. The car would turn up any minute now...

"Well Tails, this is it. Are you looking forward to spending your first day with your new parents?" Sonic asked, winking.

"I'm not sure, Sonic. I mean yeah, I'm excited to finally have parents, but I'm also nervous, and of course I'm going to miss you ..." Tails admitted sadly.

"Aww kid, we can still talk on the phone! and I can come visit."

Sonic was trying to stay cheerful and positive for Tails' sake, he had to hide his true emotions. He didn't want to ruin it for him and make it any harder.

10 minutes later, the red Farrari pulled up outside the drive. Tails was looking out the window, he was astonished by their car. Such luxury...

Sighing heavily, Sonic waited for the doorbell, sure enough, it rang. He went to answer the door. Tails however, stayed in the living room, sat down on the sofa. Obvious nervousness surrounded him and he sat, assumingly waiting for his adopted parents to come in.

"Hello. You must be Sonic. Nice to meet you!" A young, tall, female fox greeted. She wore a blue sweatshirt and a long black skirt, she went by the name of Gracie. Her husband, Robert, stood beside her, with a wide smile spread across his face.

"Hello. Would you like to come in?" Sonic politely offered.

"It's ok Sonic. We're hoping to be on our way soon. So where's my lovely little boy?" Gracie asked, with a smile.

"Oh. Tails, your parents are waiting to see you!" Sonic shouted out.

"Just coming, Sonic!"

"He's a little nervous, but give him a few days, he should settle down."

"Ah, that is understandable. He will be quite at home with us, not to worry. We have lots of surprises at home for when he gets in, and a delicious dinner on the menu tonight!" Robert chimed.

And with that, Tails peeked his head from behind Sonic.

"Tails, my love! It's nice to finally meet you!" Gracie spoke.

"Hello, my son! How are you?" Robert asked.

"Hi, Mum, Dad. It's nice to finally meet you! Tails smiled. He thought they looked a nice couple, he had a feeling he was going to get on well with them, he could sense a positive aura coming off of the couple. He wanted to reach out and hug them, but nerves got the better of him.

Sonic stood on, watching at the doorstep. This couldn't be happening, he thought. It was like some kind of horrific nightmare. His best friend, his brother... about to be taken away from him. It wasn't fair, he needed him, he was all he had. And the truth be told, Sonic had plans of adopting Tails as soon as he was of age, but was always too embarrassed to admit it to Tails in case he didn't like the idea, and now it was too late. Tears stung in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Not in front of Tails... He couldn't look weak in front of him.

"I'll go and bring the suitcases out" Sonic shouted.

"Ok, thank you Sonic!" Robert replied.

Tails had only 3 suitcases, mostly full of toys, photos and keepsakes, he was told he wouldn't need bedding, food, or anything along those lines. They already had everything prepared.

Sonic wheeled all three out at once. Robert took them one at a time and put the into the boot of the car. Tails and his Mother were busy chatting, they seemed to be getting along well.

In one way Sonic was happy to see Tails and his new Mother getting along already, but in another way he thought- was he sad to be leaving Sonic, or did he really not mind any more? Sonic knew one thing for sure, he felt his world had been torn apart...

The suitcases were all packed away in the car, and everything was set. It was time for the dreaded goodbye, and Sonic felt physically sick.

"Gracie, everything's set. Let's go and sit in the car while they say their goodbyes" Robert asked.

"Of course. Tails, take as long as you need. We'll be waiting in the car, ok sweetheart?" Gracie added.

"Ok Mum, I won't be long."

Slowly, reality hit Tails. He was leaving his brother behind, someone who'd risen him all his life, gave him the care he needed, gave him his name, fed him, you name it and suddenly, Tails felt really guilty. But he knew he had no choice. You couldn't out run social services. Tears started to form in the fox's eyes as he slowly made his way up to Sonic.

"Well lil'bro, looks like the time has come to say goodbye huh."

"Yeah..." That was it, he couldn't hold his tears any longer. Streams of tears came flooding down his face, like a waterfall. He broke down to the floor.

"Hey, hey bro it's ok, everything's going to be ok. Shh, come here." bending down and meeting Tails on the floor, Sonic embraced Tails tightly, rocking him back and forth like a baby. Sonic too was also trying to hold his tears in.

"Oh Sonic I'm so scared. I don't wanna have to say goodbye! You're my best friend, my big brother! I don't know what it's going to be like. What if they're strict, and how am I gonna get on at school?!"

"Tails, everything will be ok, I promise. Look over there, you've got a loving family waiting for you, with a huge mansion with a swimming pool and you'll be treated to all the best things! Hell, even I'M jealous. You'll get all the care and things you were never able to get from me." Sonic admitted, still holding Tails tightly.

"Sonic, it's never going to be the same without you. I love you big bro. Promise me you'll still keep in touch and visit." Tails asked, voice choked with tears.

"Of course Tails, I promise. Any way I best let you get on, don't want to keep them waiting any longer do ya."

And with that, he kissed Tails on the cheek, released from the embrace and then it happened. Tears started to spill down the hedgehog's face, and Tails noticed.

"Hey, don't cry big bro. I don't like to see you upset. Are you sure you're ok with me going? Because if not, I'll stay." Tails said, frowning.

"No no of course not, I'm ok. Jut not very good at saying goodbyes."

"I understand, neither am I. Sonic... thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you, I would have died back in that forest as an infant. I will never, ever forget you."

"And I will never forget YOU, Tails. I love you little bro, always remember that, okay?" Sonic responded, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you too. Goodbye." Tails answered. He could barely get his words out right, his voice was so choked with tears.

And with that, Tails ran towards the Ferrari. He opened the back door and climbed in. Sonic made his way back to the doorstep, unlocking the door.

The car's engine started up, and slowly, it started pulling out of the drive. Tails was waving, still crying, Sonic returning the gesture, also crying. Robert beeped his car horn just as he got onto the road, Tails still waving frantically, miming the words goodbye, Sonic doing the same.

And then he was gone, the car out of sight.

Sonic had lost his only family, and was going to be forever alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic turned around and closed the door on the outside world. His house was now eerily quiet, the only sound to be heard was from the rush of traffic outside. Tears were still streaming down the hedgehog's face. He was missing Tails already and he had only been gone for like what, 5 minutes?

Sonic walked over to his old, hole-y sofa with food stains in several areas, and took a seat. He sat there with his head in his hands, and sobbed for what seemed like forever. He felt selfish. Tails was finally going to get the care he needed, the care he DESERVED from loving parents, and Sonic was moping around wishing the fox was still with him.

He sat there for ages thinking of Tails. Back when he first found him as an orphan in the huge, open forest whilst out on a run. He thought of Christmas', Birthdays, snow days, times when they were ill. And to think he would no longer share any memories with the little fox was too much to bare.

Sonic hated to admit it, but Tails was all he had. Sonic had lost his parents at a young age and when he found Tails that night, he finally had family again, he was no longer on his own, and this meant the world to Sonic.

What was he going to do now? He didn't know how to structure his new routine of life. Sure he could go out for his daily runs, but then he'd come back to his empty house, with no one to spend time with, no one to talk to...

Anger engulfed the hedgehog and suddenly he flipped. Picking up the nearest vase he lunged it at the nearest wall, and watched as it shattered into a million pieces.

"AGHHH. I HATE THIS! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sonic screamed, all the whilst still crying.

...

Tails had been in his new home just a couple of hours . He was flabbergasted at how large the mansion was, with 10 bedrooms and just the 3 of them living here. He wondered how they could afford such a huge place. Where he lived with Sonic they only had 2 bedrooms, and tiny living space.

His parents had left him to unpack his stuff into his new bedroom and to settle in. It was fully furnished with blue painted walls, laminate flooring, a bunk bed and toys dotted around everywhere. This was Tails' surprise presents, and boy was he spoiled. Sonic could never afford to buy him much, but he did try his hardest, and Tails always understood.

He was unpacking his suitcases. He placed the toys from Sonic separately from the ones his new parents had given him. He had several framed pictures of him and Sonic, which he decided to place around his room, some he hung on the walls (there were already several nails around the area). Tails felt like he was living in a palace, and only wished Sonic could see...

He was already missing the hedgehog dearly, but was looking forward to a new start.

"Tails, tea's ready!" His Mother shouted up.

"Ok Mum, coming!" He responded.

Sighing, Tails halted in his unpacking and exited the room. He made his way down the long hallway and rushed down the enormous staircase and into the kitchen. It must've taken him several minutes to reach it.

"Hello love. I have cooked you your favourite. Sonic had mentioned what you like and dislike, and told me you love chilli dogs with extra cheese!" Gracie told her new son.

"Awesome!" Tails said cheerfully, as he went to take a seat at the 12-seated oak table. His parents sat opposite, joining him. Their meals consisted of jacket potatoes with cheese topping.

"So, how are you liking your new room?" Robert asked.

"It's really nice. So much bigger to the one I had at Sonic's! I was just in the middle of unpacking my stuff. Also thank you so much for all the presents, I love them." Tails smiled.

"Aw, I'm glad you're pleased. I was worried because I didn't know for sure what you're into." Gracie admitted.

"Hey it's ok. You'll find out soon enough."

"I was wondering Tails, how would you like to go to our local theme park for the day tomorrow? It has all the coolest rides!" His Mother asked.

"REALLY?! I'd love to! I love theme parks!"

"Theme park it is then!"

Shortly after, they had all finished their tea.

"Those chilli dogs were lovely. Thanks Mum, Dad!"

"You're welcome son." Robert spoke.

"And I've done you a lovely dessert. Vanilla ice cream with squirty cream on top!" Gracie said proudly.

"Oh wow. You're the best. Thank you!" Tails cheered.

"Only the best for my son." She added.

...

It was 10:30, and time for Tails to go to bed. The first night in his new bedroom. He was excited, yet nervous at the same time.

"Goodnight Mum." Tails spoke.

"Goodnight darling, sweet dreams." She hugged the fox tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek and letting go of the embrace.

"Night Dad"

"Night, Tails." His Father replied, also pulling Tails into an embrace, in which he returned.

With that, Tails exited the living room where they had spent the night watching TV together and headed upstairs, back into his room.

He slept with a little side-light at his side. Ever since he was little Tails had been afraid of the dark. He figured it stemmed back to when he was a baby, abandoned in a dark, open forest. He had brought the light with him.

Tails snuggled into bed on the lower bunk. His mind was racing. He was sure he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

He felt today had gone well. He had had a good time with his adopted parents, getting to know one another and he let them in on his interests, his dislikes, his phobias, just so they could get to know one another better. They seemed like a loving, caring couple.

Sonic had been equally on his mind. He wished so badly that the hedgehog could be here with him right now, to comfort him. Tails wondered if he was doing alright on his own, as guilt still hung over him, albeit only slightly. He thought maybe giving Sonic a call tomorrow was a good idea, just to see if everything was ok and to let him know how he was doing.

Tails figured he'd better try and get some shut eye, because tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Tails loved theme parks, he had only been twice, those being his 6th Birthday and one time in the Summer with Sonic. And could hardly wait to go again.

And with that, Tails drifted off to sleep.

...

It was the evening of the following day. Sonic had not had any sleep. The bags under his eyes were present. He refused to have any tea last night, and the only thing he had nibbled on since Tails' departure yesterday was half a sandwich.

He spent the day indoors. Sat on the sofa staring blankly at the TV, not taking any of it in. His mind focused on one thing and one thing only-Tails. His little brother... and he so badly wanted him back, just wanted to see him again. He was starting to think how he was going to cope in the long run and it had only been a day.

Sonic had wanted to give Tails a call, but shoved off the urge, as he wanted to give him time to settle in, and not to interfere. However he decided tomorrow evening, he would go ahead with it. He figured Tails would be happy to hear from him, and Sonic himself was eager to know how Tails was getting along.

...

It was 6:30 the following evening, and Sonic had spent most of the day sat in Tails' bedroom. He had kept his bed, wardrobe, drawers, TV, etc. just so he could lie to himself that Tails was still with him, just gone on vacation for a while. He felt at ease, sitting in his room. Because it felt Tails was still with him.

He had filled his day up getting out the photograph albums. He sat on Tails' bed and peered through them. He felt a mixture of sadness and happiness, happy that he had these memories close to him, yet sad they were going to be no more...

Sonic was starting to feel unwell. Just a couple of days on his figure was already starting to slim, from not being able to approach a meal. Sonic used to love eating, but right now, the thought of putting anything down his throat made him want to vomit.

Closing Tails' bedroom door behind him, Sonic made his way downstairs and over to the phone. He stood there for 10 minutes, anxiously pondering what he was going to say. He figured it was best just to ask how he was getting on, and was not willing to mention how much his absence was upsetting him. He didn't want to ruin it for Tails.

Picking up the phone, Sonic nervously dialed out Tails' number. His hand shook in the process. It rang several times until the call was received the other end.

"Hello?"

"Tails buddy!"

"Sonic! Boy am I glad to hear from you!"

"How's it going little bro?"

"It's going really well! My parents are lovely. You should see my room- it's HUGE!"

"Heheh nice one. I'm glad you're getting on really well. I was going to call sooner, but figured I would give you time to settle in first."

"That's ok. Oh, I forgot to say I got treated to so many presents on my arrival. I had a dozen new toys!"

"Way past cool!"

"I know right. My parents took me to the theme park yesterday, I had such an amazing time! It took me back to when you last took me."

"Yeah, it was a good day wasn't it little bro."

"It was yeah. How are you any way?"

"I'm doing pretty good thanks, same old same old."

"That's good, Sonic. I miss you Y'know."

"I miss you too..."

"Sonic, I've got to go. My Dad's calling me for something. It was nice hearing from you. Keep in touch. Okay?"

"I will. See you later."

"Bye Sonic!"

"Bye."

And with that, they both hung up.

Boy did Sonic feel so much better hearing his little bro's voice again. It healed all his pain almost instantly. He wanted to take it further and ask to meet up, but figured it was too soon and was going to leave it for now.

Whilst he was happy, he was equally very, strongly upset. Tails seemed happy, very happy in fact. It seemed he had already settled into his new home. Sonic had created false hope, hell, he had RELIED on Tails not liking it, being unhappy... because as much as Sonic hated to say it, he was expecting Tails to come back to him, he was hoping, praying he would get homesick and end up coming home. Sonic wanted him...

The phone call was the final straw...

Tails was happy in his new home.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks went by... Christmas was on the horizon.

Sonic was suffering. Thin as a waif, the hedgehog looked as though he was starving himself. He had several bare patches in his fur and it was heavily matted, he was pale, his eyes had lost that sparkle and his quills and ears drooped.

The house was falling apart. Sonic would regularly have temper tantrums and everything, from picture frames to ornaments, were all smashed into a million pieces. The place was covered in dust and cob webs, and the gardens were like a jungle. It was clear the hedgehog was not well, and needed help. Fast.

He had still been regularly keeping in contact with his former little brother, but it was becoming apparent that Tails had moved on. He was happy, and it seemed he wouldn't change his new family for the world.

Tails explained to Sonic how he now attended school, and he had made some new friends. He explained how much he loved his new adopted family. Sonic would always lie, and say he was happy and that nothing was wrong. Tails would often question if he was really ok, and it worried Sonic that he felt Tails was picking up that something wasn't quite right.

Sonic had still not seen Tails since the day he left home. He had used all his money to buy Tails dozens of Christmas presents. When I mean a lot, I mean 2 sacks full, and it wasn't cheap. Another reason why Sonic hadn't been eating was due to him saving all his money to give Tails the best Christmas gifts he could afford, even if it meant him starving. Usually, Tails would only get less than half this amount. But this year... This year it was different.

Sonic didn't quite know what he was trying to achieve by giving Tails such a vast amount of presents. I guess false hope was lingering there again, and it felt to him, like a way to win him round.

...

2 weeks later...

Sonic had taken the long journey of visiting Tails' house with the two sackful of presents. The journey was agonising. Once athletic and fit, the hedgehog could no longer run without stopping to take regular breaks, to catch his breath. He was fading away... becoming iller and iller. He wore a long red jacket, to cover up his skinny figure. The last thing he wanted was to worry Tails, not with Christmas around the corner.

He was so excited to see Tails. He'd been looking forward to this day for weeks. Finally, an excuse to see his little bro again. He could reach out and hold him in his arms again. Something he had longed to do for oh so long.

He had kept the visit a surprise, he figured if they were out he could always stick around a while until they came back.

He entered through the automatic gates and the hedgehog's mouth immediately dropped. He had never seen such a huge house. He could see why Tails was so happy and settled in! There was a 10 foot tall Christmas tree in the centre of the enormous front garden. It looked beautiful with it's thousands on multicoloured lights twinkling away.

Sonic reached the doorway. He was getting nervous, so nervous... his hand shook. In a matter of seconds, he was going to be reunited with his brother after so long. Grinning, Sonic rang the doorbell.

Shortly after, Robert answered the door.

"Surprise!" Sonic cheered.

"Sonic! How nice of you to drop by! How's things?"

"I'm pretty good thank you. I have come to deliver presents for Tails. I have spoiled him extra this year!"

The look on Robert's face was not good...

"I'm afraid Tails is currently away. He's staying round his friend George's house overnight."

THIS hit Sonic like a ton of bricks. His grin dropped, tears welled up in his eyes... his hand shook. He turned his back to Robert.

"Sonic, Sonic are you ok?" He questioned, concerned.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I was just looking forward to seeing Tails, that's all."

"You are free to come back any time, you know that."

"I know. Any way, tell Tails I visited, and that I hope he likes his presents. I don't want anything in return, just a card."

"I will tell him Sonic. And once agin, I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Any way Sonic I hope you have a wonderful Christmas!" Robert spoke.

"You too. Rightio I must be going. Bye."

"See you soon."

And with that, Robert took the sacks in and closed door, and Sonic headed off. Once outside the drive he dropped to his knees, head in his hands. He poured his heart out lost in a flood of tears.

What was he going to do?

...

Tails returned back the following day. His friend only lived several roads away from him so he was able to walk back home. He reached the front door, suitcase in his right arm.

His Mother greeted him.

"Tails! Nice to have you back honey. How did I go?" She asked, whilst bending down kissing Tails on the lips.

"I had a great time! We stayed up until 3am reading ghost stories and playing video games!"

"Aw. I'm glad you had fun. Let me take your suitcase up into your room."

"Thanks Mum."

"And there's a surprise in the living room for you. From Sonic."

"Sonic?! You didn't tell me he was coming over!" Tails said disappointedly.

"It was your Father who saw him. Apparently it was a surprise visit. He's in the living room also."

"Oh right."

And with that, Tails made his way into the room.

"Good morning, Tails! Nice to have you back. Did you have fun round George's?" His Father questioned.

"Oh yes. We stayed up until 3am!"

"3am. Blimey. I will let you off seeing as it's half term."

"I was told Sonic came yesterday?"

"Yes, that 's right. He came with a rather... large amount of Christmas presents." Robert pointed, in the direction of the presents in the corner.

Tails walked over and just stared, gobsmacked...

He was expecting nothing from his brother this year. And the amount he had given him, had Tails worried more than anything. He had never received this much off Sonic in all his life, and he wondered how Sonic could have afforded it all. He must've been saving for months, as he knew Sonic didn't have a lot of money. Sonic shouldn't have given him this much stuff, and he felt bad for not being there...

He read the tag. It read:

To Tails (little bro)

Hope you have a wonderful Christmas and get everything you wish for.

Lots of love,

Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

There was a wet patch on the left side of the tag, like a... tear drop? This set alarm bells ringing, for Tails.

"Tails, I don't want to worry you but there's something you ought to know." Admitted his Father.

"What is it, Dad?" He asked suspiciously.

"When Sonic came round yesterday he... he didn't look very well..."

"What do you mean, not well?" Tails asked, worriedly.

"He looked pale, and thin. And he wore a baggy red jacket, like he was trying to cover up something."

Tails' eyes grew wide, mouth gasping. Guilt grew heavier and heavier with every spoken word. He KNEW something wasn't right. Sonic's voice had been lacking that cheerful tone for a while now and whilst Sonic wouldn't admit it, he seemed unhappy. Sad, even.

"And when I told him you weren't here, he looked like he was going to burst into tears."

With his, Tails' own eyes filled up with tears.

Something was terribly wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails had to visit Sonic, sooner rather than later. It was clear everything wasn't ok. He couldn't get him off his mind. What was bothering him so much? Tails thought.

He had a sack of Christmas presents for Sonic. Sure Sonic had told him not to worry, but it was only fair. He was on his own this year, and he deserved it. Tails planned on taking the presents round later this week. But first, he needed to have a chat with Sonic on the phone, and really get down to what it is upsetting him so much, surely he would tell him. Right?

Tails was starting to feel worn down. The bags under his eyes heavy from lack of sleep, and he felt weak from not eating. Since the news of Sonic's degrade, Tails had found it difficult to eat anything. He would spend most of the time in his room led in his bed, worrying.

About an hour later, Tails had decided to give Sonic a call. He asked his parents what day would be good to visit, and next Saturday was free.

Picking up the phone, Tails dialed out the all-too-familiar phone number. It rang 8 times before Sonic picked up. What was taking him so long? Sonic ALWAYS answered the phone within a few seconds before...

"Hello?" The hedgehog asked.

"Sonic!"

"Tails!" Sonic's heart pounded heavily. He was hearing his brother's voice...

"How's it going, Sonic?" Tails questioned, knowing Sonic was going to lie, but he was not leaving until he at least tried.

"I'm, I'm ok... How about you?"

"I'm doing good. Sonic, buddy, we need to talk okay."

"What is it, bro?"

"First. I'm really sorry for not being in the other day. I would have liked to have seen you."

"Ah, it can't be helped. It was foolish of me to not let you know I was coming beforehand."

"Don't say that. And Sonic, are you really ok?"

"I'm fine Tails. Why'd you ask?" Sonic was getting concerned now. Was Tails sussing it out?

"You never sound yourself these days... You always sound I don't know, sad... and I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm fine. Honest, I'm not sad."

"Really, then what is it that's bugging you? Please, tell me what's wrong. Dad told me you looked unwell when you came round the other day, and underweight. I have been worried."

"There's NOTHING wrong! Please, why won't you believe me? And I have always been thin."

"Sonic, you are so stubborn!"

"I've already told you the truth!"

"Ok, if you wish."

"Tails!"

"Right. I am coming round this Saturday if you're free. I have some Christmas presents for you."

Sonic nearly dropped the phone. Did he hear it right?

"WHAT? You're kidding me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Lil'bro, you didn't have to get get me anything, really, a card will be just fine!"

"Nope, no can do."

"Ok, I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?" Sonic giggled.

"You know me too well. Say Sonic... Why have you given me so many Christmas presents this year? I mean I'm grateful and all, but why so many?"

Sonic was lost for words. He wasn't exactly going to tell him he'd been starving himself and going without gas and electric to fund the presents.

"Hey. I don't have to have a reason to spoil my little brother extra, do I?"

"I guess not. Any way Sonic I best be going. And I will say it one more time. Are you SURE you're ok?" Tails sounded worried now.

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"*sigh* Ok Sonic. Well I'm going to be here on Saturday, about 1 is that ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be in all day don't worry. Can't wait to see you."

"Me neither, I'm so excited. Any way I've got to go. Take care, ok?"

"You too, Tails..."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

And with that, they both hung up.

Sonic nearly collapsed to the floor, he couldn't believe what he heard. His brother, was coming back HOME. He wandered around the room aimlessly, hands at his mouth. He had never felt so happy...

But of course, their was the huge worry at the back of his mind of his image... he knew he looked skinny, pale and unwell, and Tails was going to notice. He was not stupid. And Sonic worried he would bombard him with 'are you ok' questions, and he would have to lie, and fight back the tears.

And then there was his house. Everywhere you look there were smashed up objects, the ground was full of shards of glass, the place stank, there was no electric or heating, and the place was covered in dust.

Sonic shoved off the worry. He would tidy up later on in the week, to at least make an effort. All that matters was he was finally going to see his little brother again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday morning, and Tails was due to come in just 2 hours. Today, Sonic had felt unusually unwell and lightheaded. He had forced down a chilli dog for breakfast to stop him from feeling any worse, but it didn't help his skinny figure any.

He felt so dizzy...

Sonic had put on a baggy sweater and jeans, to cover up his body. He knew Tails was going to question him about it, but his excuse would be that he was cold today and it was true, it WAS chilly today.

Sonic felt so excited. He couldn't sit still for a minute. His mind was racing. The first thing Sonic planned on doing was wrapping the fox in a crushing embrace, he needed to for his sanity. He secretly hoped Tails' parents were going to drop him off on his own, let him stay for a couple of hours.

Suddenly, the room started spinning, Sonic stumbled, head in his hands. The dizziness passed as quick as it came. Sonic went to have a lie down on the sofa for a bit. Why did it have to be today of all days? Even though it was his own fault for starving himself.

An hour went by, and Sonic felt he best quickly get on and start tidying the house up. Getting off the sofa, the dizziness returned and he could see red splodges in his vision, the hedgehog shook his head.

"Go away already!" He shouted, in an angered tone.

Sonic entered the cupboard, and pulled out an old brown throw for the sofa. It wasn't great, but it was a damn sight cleaner than how the sofa already looked. He then got to cleaning up in the kitchen, throwing away empty food packages left out, and putting the plates into the washing up.

He suddenly had a wave of nausea hit him. Recently, Sonic was vomiting too often than he should. He removed the washing up bowl setting it aside and threw up in the sink. His insides must be in turmoil, he thought. Whenever he attempts eating these days, he seems to bring it all back up, whether it be the same day or several days later.

It felt good to clear his throat, but boy did he feel unwell. The room started spinning again. Sonic had to hold onto the work surface for a minute, and he was hunched over.

Sonic instantly started to wish he hadn't left this clearing up business to the last minute. It was always a mistake. He just wanted to lie down...

It seems ever since Tails had left home, Sonic had been surrounded by bad luck.

Everything was going wrong, all the time...

Sonic walked into the lounge and suddenly his vision went black. The hedgehog hit the ground with an almighty thud, and lost consciousness.

Just 20 minutes later, Tails arrived outside. His Father was opening the boot of the car to pass the Christmas bag over to Tails. He had arrived nearly an hour and a half earlier than arranged, however Sonic told him he would be in all day, so he would hang around if he didn't answer straight away, no big deal.

20 minutes on and Sonic was still lying on the ground, unconscious, unmoving. It was true, Sonic had been having regular fainting spells as of late, but none of them lasting this long.

Tails' parents sat in the car and waited, until they knew Sonic was in.

Walking up to his former home Tails smiled. It felt so good to be back, he had missed it so much. He would never admit it to his parents however this house to him, made him feel more at home. He loved living in a mansion and all but it had no atmosphere, being so big, and Tails simply wasn't brought up in a large house.

He opened the rusty, old black gate, and immediately worry overcame the fox. The front lawn was almost up to the window ledge, it looked like an overgrown jungle. Sonic would never let the lawn grow this long, not ever.

To Tails, the house almost looked deserted. He hadn't been inside in months and he could already sense the place had changed too much than he'd like to imagine. _Sonic_ had changed... he hadn't seen him in 2 months and yet by all their phone calls, he knew Sonic wasn't the same as when he left him, those months ago.

Looking up, Tails noticed the curtains were drawn, in every room... Sonic would never keep the curtain closed until lunchtime, unless he was sleeping.

Tails approached the door, Christmas bag in the one hand. He knocked several times. He waited and waited, no answer...

"Come on Sonic, open up!"

Again, Tails knocked, no answer.

Carefully, Tails peered through the letterbox but no sign of Sonic anywhere in the hallway. Where could he be?

Tails turned back to his parent's car and shook his head, they gestured him to come back and wait, which he proceeded to do. Once in the car, Tails used his Mother's mobile to give Sonic a call (he didn't own one himself). No answer. Tails was really starting to get concerned now.

Half an hour went by and no change of activity in the house, the curtains were still drawn. Tails got out the car and approached the house again, knocking harder this time, still no answer.

Tails decided to try talking through the letterbox.

"Sonic, are you in there?! It's me, Tails. Please open up!" No answer.

Sighing, the fox gave up and shook his head. Gracie exited the car.

"Tails, didn't you have a key to get in?" His Mother questioned.

"I do, but it's at home."

"Oh. I think we should give it up as a bad job, he's obviously sleeping or something."

"Yeah Mum, I guess you're right. Still, I don't understand why he wouldn't answer the door when he knows he's expecting me. I'm worried about him..."

"I know you are sweetie but there's nothing more we can do."

"And I was really looking forward to seeing him... I guess I'll have to drop the presents off to Lucy and John next door." Tails spoke, tears stung in his eyes.

And with that, Tails approached the much-better-kept-up garden of the Evans, with the bag of presents in his left hand. He reached the doorway, and knocked. The door opened to reveal Lucy, a tabby cat.

"Tails! My I haven't seen you in a while. Come on in!" She greeted.

"I would love to Lucy but sadly, I don't have much time and have to get back." Tails admitted.

"Such a shame. Ooh are those presents for me? How kind!"

"No no. They're for Sonic. Would you mind taking these round to him later? It's just we've traveled for 3 hours to visit and he's not in."

"Oh really? That's odd. I never see Sonic go out any more. But yes, I will take them into him."

"Thank you. Say, have you seen Sonic lately, or any strange behaviour?" Tails asked.

"I'll be honest with you, I haven't seen Sonic in a while. He doesn't seem to want to cut his lawn recently I take it." Lucy said, hinting that she wasn't happy about the matter.

"It's odd. I had arranged to meet Sonic and he didn't answer... and his curtains are drawn, at this time of day!"

"Yes, they do seem to be closed a lot recently."

"It's worrying. Any way I best get going, we've got a long journey back."

"Of course, take care love and it was nice seeing you!"

"And you Lucy, goodbye."

"Bye!"

And with that, Lucy closed the door, and Tails exited the doorway. He looked in the direction of Sonic's house, still no change... He climbed back into the car and they started on their long journey back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic finally arose from his unconsciousness, groggily, the hedgehog sat up. He looked at the clock, it read 3:10pm.

"Ughh, What happened?"

He took a minute to get his barings and with that, he hurled himself onto his feet, stumbling a little losing his balance. He went to sit on the sofa. For a moment Sonic sat here, wondering what had happened.

"Gee. I must've passed out again." Sonic groaned. It had been happening all too often for his liking recently.

Then, his mind clicked. He was tidying his house up. Tails was due to come over at 1. Sonic looked at the clock, which now read 3:15pm.

"WHAT?! Oh no, please tell me this can't be." the hedgehog whimpered, tear stung in his eyes.

He rushed around like a headless chicken, panicking, trying to gather his thoughts.

Had Tails come and gone already? Did he see him flaked out? Man, the fox would be angry with him. He had to do something... had to apologise before Tails hates him forever...

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" He screamed, tears started streaming face.

"It's just, not fair..." Sonic repeated, in the most chocked up voice, almost breaking down to the floor.

The poor hedgehog had been through so much and yet still, he could not see the little fox. What could he say to him? Oh hey, Tails! Sorry I didn't answer, I flaked out! No, he could never say that. He wouldn't ever worry him with such a thing, Sonic hated worrying people, but not as much as letting people down.

Sonic had to lie. Had to say something came up and it completely passed his mind. He hoped Tails would understand, and not get angry.

Siking himself up, the hedgehog walked over to the phone, and dialed out Tails' number.

It rang once, twice, three times and on he fourth ring, Tails picked up.

"Hello?" Tails spoke.

"Tails, buddy, it's Sonic. Look, I'm-"

"Where WERE you? We had traveled all that way, waited over HALF AN HOUR, and you never answered!" Tails said, angrily.

"Look bro, I'm sorry..."

"DON'T CALL ME BRO! I have a new family now!" Tails screamed, in obvious anger.

Sonic nearly dropped the phone at this statement. How could Tails be so cruel? The hedgehog's bloodshot eyes once again filled with tears.

"Hey, chill out! Besides, YOU weren't there when I turned up! After I traveled all those miles."

"So this is what it's all about, revenge?! Sonic, you disgust me, you're no friend!"

"Tails, I got sidetracked! I would've been there, but something held me up."

"REEEALLY?

"Yes, really!"

"Well sorry Sonic, but I don't believe you."

"Fine! believe what you want."

"I will! Oh, and enjoy spending Christmas on your own! I only gave you presents out of pity- I shouldn't have bothered!"

That was it. Sonic burst into tears.

"Tails, how can you sa- look, I've got to go..." Sonic spoke, in a tear-choked voice. He didn't slam the phone down, only placing it back carefully.

Sonic collapsed to the floor, curling himself up. He cried and cried, more than he ever had in his life.

Later, he arose from the floor, and picked up a picture of him and Tails on the windowsill. He stood there, staring angrily and suddenly, threw the picture with great might.

Sonic was in a frenzy. He started running around, destroying his own home. He threw chairs, pulled the cloth off the table, through another pictures at his TV screen. His house was destroyed, he had barely anything left intact.

"I HATE THOSE PEOPLE! I HATE THEM!" Sonic screamed, derranged.

A wave of dizziness washed over him again, the hedgehog stumbled.

"THEY STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

"ARGHHH!" He shrieked.

Sonic was still going around, smashing everything in his way. The poor guy was having a breakdown, he couldn't take much more... He was getting ill, thin, and was starting to lose his mind.

He had a sudden sharp pain in his chest, he clutched it tightly.

"Oh man, go away pain!" Sonic asked, in a calmer tone.

The pain consisted. He was in such pain... Sonic was hunched over, still clutching his chest, the pain was unbearable. He needed to start calming down before he does his body some serious damage.

...

Tails felt guilty after his big outburst to Sonic. He felt he had taken it too far and felt bad for the things he'd said. In a way he wanted to pick up the phone and apologise, but no, he was going to leave it. He would ring up next week on Christmas Day, to thank him for the presents, as Tails was still pretty angry.

He made his brother cry... It took a lot to make Sonic cry, and Tails felt bad for hurting him this much. He never meant what he said, after all.

He was led in bed, staring into thin air. Tails would do this a lot lately... He wasn't fully happy, not really. Sure he did love his new parents, but things just weren't the same.

Sonic was probably right, he thought. Something probably DID come up, as there was no way the hedgehog would have missed a chance to see his best friend. And for Sonic not to answer out of spite, he just wasn't like that.

Tails was told he had a life-changing surprise this Christmas. And he had to admit despite his worrying about Sonic, he was excited about what it could be...


	7. Chapter 7

It was Christmas Day. Sonic and Tails' first Christmas away from one another. As far as Sonic was concerned, Christmas was cancelled this year. He hadn't bothered with Christmas decorations, he had torn up every Christmas card he had received, and didn't bother getting in any Christmas food, seeing as he barely ate anymore, and no longer went out.

Sonic had heard nothing from Tails since their argument last week. Sonic was getting weaker and weaker, the pain in his chest continuing. He was skin and bones, his fur was becoming paler by the day, and, he would keep having outbursts of rage.

He had nothing anymore. No family, no friends, no life and no home. He just wished his life would end- promptly. Everything was falling apart, and his luck was getting worse every day, if that was even possible.

Sighing, Sonic brought over Tails' bag of presents to the sofa (about the only piece of furniture still standing and not destroyed). He took a seat, and read the label.

To Sonic,

Merry Christmas!

All my love,

Tails

xxx

This made Sonic smile, but, his smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. Tails hadn't gone as extreme with the kisses as Sonic had, and this was before their argument. Tails no longer wished he had given Sonic the presents, and he felt he didn't deserve them and should give them back.

Sonic shook his head, no, he was too eager to know what Tails had gotten him. Peering into the bag, Sonic started opening the presents.

Tails had gotten him a new jacket, a book of famous landmarks to travel to, several DVDs, a digital watch, box of chocolates, a joke book, some smellies and a couple of mini handheld games.

And at the bottom of the bag, there was a card. Sonic had wondered where it was. He figured Tails forgot you're meant to give out cards BEFORE Christmas.

He tore open the envelope and to his surprise, the card was handmade. On the front, it read Merry Christmas Big Brother in red and blue bubble writing, and a picture of him and Tails doing the peace sign. They were stood on grass underneath a sun. The inside read:

To my big brother, Sonic

Merry Christmas!

Love you always,

Tails

xxx

PS: I miss you.

Tears of joy formed in the hedgehog's eyes and his smile spread wider. He hugged the card near to him. It was the only card this year he wasn't about to tear up. He had to hand it to Tails, his spelling and drawing skills were excellent.

Sonic appreciated each and every present, because they were from Tails, and he had put thought into it. But the card... the card is what he liked best. He had gone out of his way to spend the time drawing it, and then colouring it in.

Despite Tails' independence for his age, the hand-drawn card is what showed off his young, more innocent side.

Sonic had to phone Tails and apologise, he couldn't stand not being able to talk to his brother.

Sonic had a sudden wave of nausea hit him, and suddenly felt ill again. He had only nibbled on some biscuits this morning. Maybe he should get something more to eat, he thought.

And at that moment, the phone rang. Heart pounding, Sonic rushed to answer the call immediately.

Please be Tails. Please, please... He thought.

"Hello?"

"Sonic. Look, I'm-"

"No Tails, I'M the one who's sorry. It was my fault, I should've remembered to be there that day."

"No Sonic, it's me. Really, I shouldn't have said the things I did. I didn't mean it, honest!"

"Apology accepted."

"I wanted to thank you for all the presents but, you shouldn't have! This stuff... cost a fortune. How the heck did you afford it all?!" Tails asked, with heavy suspicion.

"Uhh, let's just say it took a lot of saving heheh."

"Oh. Well I love it all! Especially the framed picture of us, I'm going to put it pride of place in my room. Tails smiled, you're the best big brother ever."

"And you're the best little bro in the entire universe!"

Tails laughed.

"And, thank YOU for the presents. They are all lovely. And the card, well... had me lost for words."

"Did you like the jacket, huh Sonic? Because if it's the wrong size you can take it back..."

"No no Tails, I love it. Anyway how's your first Christmas with your new Mum and Dad? I hope they've spoiled you!"

"Oh, it's been brilliant! You should see the stuff they've given me. Sonic, get this- I had a brand new blue metallic bike, top of the range swing and slide, a trampoline, PS3, laptop, about 10 DVDs... I could go on forever! And my Auntie and Uncles are coming round this afternoon, so have even more stuff on its way!"

"Way past cool! Glad they spoilt you rotten, you deserve it." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah. And apparently I have an even bigger surprise coming! But my parents wanted to wait for me to phone you first, not sure why though."

"Oh. That's strange." Sonic admitted.

"I know right. Anyway, how's your Christmas going? Hope you're having a great day!"

"Yeah. It's been GREAT!" Sonic said, sarcastically.

"Oh, that is good." Tails responded happily. Obviously not picking up on Sonic's sarcasm.

Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot through the hedgehog's chest. He almost dropped the phone, doubling over in pain.

"UGH" Sonic spoke, eyes closed, hunched over in pain.

"Sonic, Sonic you ok?" Asked a rather worried Tails.

No answer.

"Sonic, bro, what's wrong?!"

Gasping for breath, room suddenly spinning, Sonic managed to pull himself together.

"I'm fine, just had a cramp suddenly. Anyway Tails I've got to go. Enjoy the rest of the day, ok?"

"Ok Sonic. Are you sure you're alright?" Tails wasn't convinced.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say so then. I love you." Tails smiled.

"I love you too lil'bro. Bye..."

"Goodbye."

And with that, both brothers hung up. Both with smiles on their faces. Pleased that they had finally made up.

...

Half an hour later...

Tails and his parents were sat in the living room, eating belgium chocolates and watching a Christmas movie on their 40 inch plasma TV, waiting for family to come round in time for Christmas dinner.

"Gracie love, do you think it's time we told Tails the surprise?" Robert whispered.

"Yes. I think he's been waiting long enough." Gracie responded.

Turning around to face Tails (who was stuffing his face with chocolates all the whilst watching TV. His Father hesitantly approached the little fox.

"Tails. Your Mother and I think it's about time we let you know of the surprise." Robert said, smiling alongside his wife.

"Really? I can't wait to find out! What is it?!" Tails asked, excitedly.

"Well, son. We've kept it a surprise until now, as we wanted to surprise you on Christmas Day..."

Tails sat there, fidgeting in his seat, full of pent up excitement. He looked like he was about to burst.

"We're moving abroad, to Spain! At the end of next month. Your Mother and I have found a marvelous mansion which we fell in love with. Tails my son, you are going to LOVE IT!" Robert cheered, excitedly.

Tails' expression was unreadable.


	8. Chapter 8

Tails' mouth almost hit the floor, eyes wide and filled with tears. His parents wanted him to move the other side of the world, and never even spoke to him first!

"Oh no oh no oh NO!" The fox said in a hurt tone. Tears formed in his eyes and he ran to his room, crying.

"See, I told you this was a bad idea. He's only been with us 2 months!" Gracie announced.

"I thought he would be happy! Who wouldn't want to move to a warmer climate?" Robert replied.

"What are we going to do? We've already paid."

"Tell you what, I'll go and talk to our son, he will be ok." Robert spoke.

"No, I'll go. It will sound better coming from me. You keep an eye on the cooking and listen for the door."

Gracie rose from the sofa, and made her way up the long hallway and up to Tails bedroom, the door was closed. She knocked lightly, and there was no answer... just sobbing noises of her son crying.

"Tails, honey, can I come in?" His Mother questioned.

"GO AWAY!" Tails screamed.

"Sweetheart, I only want to talk. Please."

Gracie stood outside for a good minute or so, not attempting to open the door and then after a long while, the door slowly opened... and Tails had returned to his bed when his Mother entered. She was greeted to a rather tear-stricken fox.

She went to sit on the bed with Tails, whilst he held his head in his hands, crying.

"Tails, darling, we never meant for this to upset you. We thought you would be pleased."

"Pleased? I have only been here 2 MONTHS, I have only just started settling in, and you expect me to move somewhere different again!" Tails spoke, voice choked with tears.

"Tails, everything will be ok, I promise. When you come downstairs I will show you the photographs, you will love it. And just think, a sunnier climate!"

"But... I don't want to move abroad..."

"Honey I know you don't. But just sleep on it, ok?"

"Ok Mum..."

"And you don't have to come downstairs for dinner if you don't want to, I will explain to the family."

"Ok." Tails replied. He had become quiet.

After a long moment of silence, Gracie decided to speak again.

"I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Why don't you try out some of your Christmas presents, have a look through them."

"I guess so."

She kissed her son on the lips, rubbing his back in the process.

"I'll see you later."

And with that, Gracie left the room. Tails didn't respond.

He immediately led down in bed, covering himself up underneath the blankets, head hidden in the pillows. He cried and he cried. This couldn't be happening... he would leave the country he was raised in, the one he had known all his life. And, and he would never see Sonic again... He wondered how he would take it, and when and how he would tell him. Would he see Sonic again before he went?

And then there was his other friends he had made since living here. He would have to leave school and start another, learn a new language... it was almost too much to take in.

He tried to think of the positive side, but right now there didn't seem to be any. The fox sighed. His first Christmas with his new parents. Ruined. Tails decided to try and have a rest. After his big outburst he was feeling tired, and could do with a nap.

...

2 hours later...

Gracie and Robert were sat around the table eating Christmas dinner. Gracie's 2 sister's Jasmine and Zoe had arrived, along with Jasmine's 2 son's Ryan and Jake and Zoe's daughter Chloe. Robert's brother Ben and his wife Christine were also with them. Gracie had explained about Tails' absence.

Suddenly, a two-tailed fox entered the room, smiling.

"Tails! You decide to join us in the end. How are you now?" Robert questioned.

"I'm not hungry. Mum, could I have a word with you a minute. In private?"

"Of course love."

Setting her knife and fork aside, Gracie exited her seat and followed Tails.

"I won't be long!" She told the family.

Tails motioned her Mum back into the living room, which was a fair walk away from the kitchen, considering the largeness of the house. Once they reached the room, they both sat down.

"Mum I've been thinking this whole thing through." Tails admitted.

"You have?"

"Uh huh. I don't mind going. It will be nice to have a new start." Tails said with a smile.

"Oh Tails, that is lovely news!" She said, hugging her son tightly.

"Yeah, it will be good. I asked you to come in here because I didn't know whether you wanted to tell any of the other's yet."

"Oh yes, I have told them. They are all very happy for us." Gracie added.

"That's good!"

"Isn't it just. Just think- we will have a life in the sun! barbecues every night, evenings in the swimming pool, a life outdoors."

"Yeah, it sounds like it's going to be good! But, when should I let Sonic know? I would like to see him before I leave." Tails truthfully admitted.

"Of course you do. Maybe give it a couple of days, you don't want to ruin his Christmas."

"You're right. Come on, let's go and join the family." Tails asked with a smile.

Tails had a huge job on his plate, but it had to be done...


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day after Boxing Day, and Tails had prepared himself to get ready to let Sonic know of his departure. God this was going to break the hedgehog's heart, he thought. It was something he had never thought he'd have to do. But it's his brother, he was sure he'd understand.

Tails didn't want to go, not really. He was happy where he was, in this country. He didn't need a change. But his parents were set on the idea and he didn't want to be awkward or let them down. After all, Tails was happy where ever he was.

Tails was siked. He was hovering around the phone. It was now 5 o clock, this was the third time today he had been set on ringing Sonic, but nerves kept getting the better of him. He was going to struggle on how to word it right.

The fox was shaking now, and he felt sick to his stomach. He nervously picked up the phone, just holding it there...

After several minutes, he dialed out Sonic's number, at a snail's pace, and he almost hung up by the fourth digit.

"Come on Tails, just a couple more..." He spoke.

Finally, the phone rang. Tails paced around on the spot nervously.

The phone was picked up rather quickly.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice on the other end spoke.

"Hey Sonic." Tails replied.

"Hey little bro! Nice to hear from ya."

"Yeah, you too. How's thing?"

"Things are pretty good ta. How about you?" Sonic lied.

Sonic was gradually starting to fade away. The pains in his chest were frequent and agonising, he still ate hardly anything and he must have weighed about 2 stone, he was more sky blue than dark, his voice was hoarse, he'd experience almost constant dizzy spells and would frequently pass out.

And Tails was oblivious to it all.

"I'm good, Sonic. Look, there's something I need to tell you..."

"Go ahead." Sonic encouraged.

Tails started to tear up. Sonic heard the tears started to overcome to fox.

"Bro, you- you're not going to like it." Tails admitted, voice choked with tears.

"Buddy, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Sonic asked, very concerned.

"It's about the surprise. Oh god Sonic I don't like it!"

"Tails, what surprise?" Responded a very anxious, worried hedgehog.

"My parents. They... they want me to..."

Tails could barely speak. Oh he didn't want to do this. Break his best friend's heart...

"They want to to... move the other side of the world. Next month..." Tails sobbed, voice completely broken and barely above a whisper.

Sonic could've died there and then. The phone dropped to the floor. Heart pounded a million miles an hour, his face paled, dizziness washed over him.

No. This can't be happening. No way, he must be hearing things. Right?

"No no, please no. Oh god oh god. Please tell me this isn't true." Sonic walked around his room, in a daze, talking to himself.

"Sonic, buddy, are you there?" Tails questioned, worriedly.

Sonic couldn't control himself. The pains were back, and worse than ever, and he almost fell over he was so dizzy. The pains were starting to spread to other parts of his body, and his fur was changing colour...

"Sonic! Answer me!"

"Sonic? SONIC?" Tails kept asking, full of worry. He could hear him in the background, and alarm bells were now ringing why Sonic wasn't answering. Was he ok?

"Big bro, are you ok?!" Tails was still crying heavily, he was so frightened.

He had known Sonic's reaction was going to be bad, but not like this. He must've REALLY upset the hedgehog, on a huge scale.

Tails was starting to wonder if things had really been ok with him all these months. He had taken Sonic's word for it, believed him and never carried it on. He felt such a terrible friend, letting things get this bad...

Suddenly, the phone hung up on Sonic's end. No, it wasn't just hung up, it sounded like the phone had been, smashed?

Tails was so worried. His tears were uncontrollable. His brother was tearing apart, and it was all his fault.

He ran into the kitchen, to his parents...

"Oh Mum, Dad. I told Sonic, and he's not happy!" Tails announced, collapsing to the floor.

Both his Mother and Father ran over to their son, his Father bending down to embrace him, his Mother standing close, watching on with concern.

"Tails, what did Sonic say, when you say he's unhappy?" Robert asked.

"He just... dropped the phone when I told him and then, and then..."

"And then what, son?"

"The phone... it smashed! And as far as I know I don't think Sonic has another!"

"Oh what am I going to do?!" Tails asked, still crying.

"First, I think it's best you get off the floor and we'll go for a walk, get some fresh air so you can calm down."

"Ok." Tails added, arising from the floor.

And with that, the three of them headed off out, for Tails to clear his mind.

Little did he know it was about to get worse.

...

_Sorry for the short chapter ^_^ The upcoming ones will be longer!_


	10. Chapter 10

"NOOO. PLEASE THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" The hedgehog screamed.

"I WANT HIM BACK! HE'S MINE, NOT THEIRS! I FOUND HIM! I RAISED HIM. NOT THEM!" He shrieked.

Once again, objects went flying around the house, more pictures were smashed, he swiped his hand out, knocking his side-table over.

"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE. I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"I WANTED TO ADOPT HIM. HE'S MINE! AND THEY TOOK HIM AWAY!"

The hedgehog was slowly becoming purple, his vision blurred, heart was beating dangerously fast and pain spread throughout his whole body. He felt extremely unwell but Sonic didn't care, not anymore.

"ARGHHH!" He screamed, lashing out once again, this time he pulled drawers out one by one and threw them. There were four.

The contents went everywhere, all across the room. The place was an absolute pigsty. EVERYTHING now was toppled over or smashed, he no longer had a house, aside from his contents upstairs. He had lost everything.

"I WANT HIM! I NEED HIM!"

Sonic suddenly started ramming his head up against the wall, he kept hitting, harder and harder...

Then, he flipped, he ran around frantically screaming. His whole body crying out in pain. He was so dizzy, could barely see...

"I WON'T LET HIM GO. I WON'T. THEY'RE NOT TAKING HIM!"

The poor hedgehog was having a breakdown. Everything had been taken away from him.

"TAKE THIS!"

And with that, Sonic grabbed the clock off the wall and threw it.

"WHEN I NEXT SEE YOU GRACIE, ROBERT- YOU WILL GET THIS IN YOUR FACE!"

"YOU HEAR ME?!"

Suddenly, Sonic gripped his left arm in a flood of pain. He had never felt such pain in all his life.

"Ughh."

The pain got worse and worse. He felt he was going to lose consciousness again. He needed to go outside, get some fresh air... crippled over, Sonic made his way to the back garden, not caring he was stepping in glass. He just needed air before he collapsed.

Reaching the overgrown garden, Sonic paced around, clutching his left arm tight. He was becoming more and more purple, his chest agonising. He was gasping for breath.

Little did he know, Lucy, his next door neighbour was outside in the garden, after hearing banging, crashing and screaming, wondering what was going on. She kept a close eye on Sonic, watching his crazy behaviour. She was going to approach him in a minute, ask him what was wrong.

"I WANT MY LIFE TO END! I CAN'T CARRY ON WITH THIS TORTURE!" He screamed, not caring who could be listening. He was crying still, completely brokenhearted.

"I WANT MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK. PLEASE, PLEASE..."

Lucy watched in horror. The guy must be having some sort of breakdown over Tails, she thought. She noticed he looked very unwell, was horrified of his painfully skinny image, and his arm clutching was worrying.

Suddenly, Sonic started gasping for breath. Both eyes closed and he winced, and then, he collapsed to the ground, barely conscious, still holding his left arm. And he was giddering around, in such pain.

"Help..." He spoke, as loud as his voice could manage. He was fading. Fast.

"Oh my god. He's having a heart attack!" Lucy said, in panic. Quickly, she left her back garden and hoped, prayed Sonic's back gate was unlocked. It was. She quickly rushed to Sonic's aid.

"Sonic, can you hear me?!"

Lucy shook Sonic gently. His eyes were fluttering, he was completely out of it, and he was oh so painfully purple...

She checked his pulse. His heartbeats were too fast... and irregular. He needing to get to hospital- asap.

Lucy pulled out her mobile and quickly dialed 999.

"Hello? Yes, I would like an ambulance. My next door neighbour is having a heart attack. Address is 16 Station Square Road. Come quickly!"

Sonic had become unconscious, his breathing had become unsteady and slow. She quickly tilted his neck up, to make it easier for him to breath. She checked his pulse, it was faint, but still beating.

The poor guy. He was only 15 years old, too young to die of such an illness. He must've been starving himself, and I never knew about it. Lucy thought.

She needed to contact Tails. He needed to know.

The ambulance had come, to take Sonic to hospital. He was still unconscious. Lucy had agreed not to go along as she had to contact Tails. Sonic needed him- BADLY. She had not been with him long and she could already tell he was crying out for his little brother.

After he had been taken, the tabby cat decided to enter Sonic's house to search for Tails' number. And, the horror. She stepped into the back room and immediately she could tell her neighbour was suffering, really badly... and she didn't know of any of it.

There was glass all over the floor, glass of smashed ornaments and pictures. The house was painfully cold. She continued into the hall, the same painful image. And when she reached the lounge. It was almost too much to take in. Eyes wide, mouth dropping, Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. The place was destroyed, almost completely.

She wondered if Sonic was being abused, or attacked. But no, this strange behaviour had started when Tails had left home. She hadn't seen Sonic ever since. He must've been too busy starving himself and destroying his home, Lucy thought.

She quickly noticed the smashed up phone.

"Ah, great. Just what I needed!" Lucy spoke aloud.

She didn't know Tails' number, so she would have to search for it underneath all this rabble.

Everything was all over the floor, destroyed. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack. She needed to search for a diary...

20 minutes later...

"At last!" Lucy cheered. The diary was brown leather, and read 2012 on it. She started to search through. It was full of numbers. Numbers for Doctors, the local Council, shops, you name it.

"Come on, it must be in here!"

And finally, on the second to last page, was Tails' number.

She quickly pulled out her mobile and started dialing out the number with no hesitation. The poor fox, he'd just had Christmas, and was about to be told his brother was ill. She had to word it well.

"Hello?" Tails asked.

"Hi Tails this is Lucy, Sonic's next door neighbour."

THIS had Tails panicking. She wouldn't be phoning for no reason unless something bad had happening to Sonic. His stomach dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong? Is Sonic ok?!" Tails asked, alarmed.

"Tails. I was out in the garden and found Sonic screaming. He was saying he wants his life to end, that he wants his brother back. Then, he collapsed to the floor. Tails, Sonic's had a heart attack, he's on his way to Station Square General Hospital!"

"NOOO!" Tails shrieked.

"It's ok, he's stable. But the poor guy was so thin, and so ill looking. Did you know about this, and that his house is destroyed into a million pieces?"

"No, no, no! This is all my FAULT! I've gotta go, I've gotta be with Sonic!" Tails answered, once again bawling his eyes out.

He hung up the phone.

His brother... his best friend, was having a heart attack. This didn't seem real. He was Sonic The Hedgehog! He didn't get ill! No, this can't be true, he thought.

"He had been suffering, all because of me..."

Tails felt like slicing his throat. The thought of HIM making his brother ill was heartbreakingly umbarable. Sonic was the last person Tails would _ever_ want to hurt. He loved him dearly.

He quickly exited his bedroom, he ran down the stairway, nearly falling from the top step down. His parents were cooking a meal.

"MUM, DAD- SONIC'S HAD A HEART ATTACK! HE'S IN HOSPITAL, I GOTTA GO!" Tails screamed, barely able to control his actions.

"Sweetie, calm down. Don't shout. What's happened?" His Mother asked, as she ran up to her son, embracing him.

"Mum Sonic's dying. And it's all my fault! I told you this whole moving away business was a bad idea! If you hadn't of suggested it Sonic would be ok now!" Tails said, rather harshly.

"Now now, that wouldn't be true." She spoke, rubbing the little fox's back.

Tails pulled away from his Mother.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE WITH SONIC, NOT HERE! SONIC NEEDS ME AND I'M GOING WITH HIM!"

"Oh no you're not my son, not without me!" Gracie announced.

"WATCH ME!"

And with that, Tails left, top speed.

"TAILS!" His Mother screamed.

"Just leave him to it. He needs to do this alone. He will be back." Robert answered, in a calm tone.

"*sigh* I guess you're right. I hope he'll be ok for when we move in January."

"That is a while off yet. For now, we shouldn't worry." Said Robert.

Station Square was over a hundred miles away, and he was to take the train and head there right away.

Tails was going to join Sonic's side. Be back where he belonged. He was not going to let his brother suffer any longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Tails had rushed to catch the next train to Station Square. He had to get to the hospital, had to be with his brother when he needed him most... Tails was still distraught, it just didn't seem real. He was the cause of Sonic's illness...

The train journey was long and endless. It was crowded with many people. Tails had sit next to an older Mobian, and opposite a young couple, who had spent most of the journey kissing.

Tails on the other hand, had spend most of the journey crying, shaking, staring into space... people were staring, this, he noticed. Wondering why he was bawling his eyes out, but he didn't care.

Almost 3 hours later, Tails had departed the train, after what felt like an endless journey. Both tails propelled, the fox made his way to the hospital.

Upon arriving there, Tails was greeted to many gravely sick people. The ambulance bay were unloading ill patients, rushing them into A&E promptly. And to think Sonic had been here just several hours before...

Tails arrived into the emergency department, rushing to the desk. Oh how he hoped Sonic was ok. He couldn't live without his brother. He NEEDED him to survive... Tails would never be able to live down the thought he would be responsible for Sonic's death.

At the desk, he was greeted by a young female rabbit. She smiled.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi. Umm, I'm here to see Sonic the Hedgehog. He was admitted here several hours ago with a heart attack..."

Tails shuffled around on the spot, nervously. Please don't say he's dead. Please, please...

The rabbit started looking up info on the computer, to find out what ward the hedgehog was on.

"Ah yes. May I take your name please?" She questioned.

"Miles. Miles Prower."

"Very well Miles. Are you a relative or a friend of Sonic's?"

"Yes. I am his adopted little brother. We used to live in the same house."

The lady gave Tails a strange look, eyebrow raised.

"Ok. Sonic is on emergency ward 7. It's down to your right, second door down."

"Ok. Thanks Ms." Tails replied.

Rushing down the corridor, Tails made his way towards room 7. Tears were still stinging in his eyes, stomach felt like it was on the floor and nervousness gnawed at him. He knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to see. He had never seen his brother ill so this was going to come across as a huge shock to him, he knew.

Finally, Tails reached the room. He slowly opened the door. He was so scared...

Walking in, the strong smell of medication hit him almost instantly. There were two male doctors- a deer and a mouse. They turned their heads to face Tails almost instantly.

"Hello. Are you here to see Sonic?" The mouse questioned.

"Yes. I am his little brother. How is he?!" Tails asked, with heavy concern.

"Well, currently he's in a stable condition. We nearly lost him when he first arrived, but after a cardiac arrest we were able to revive him. He's a lot better than when he first turned up, and is conscious."

The fox sighed in relief.

"Thank god for that."

"Yes. Sonic's a fighter, that's for sure! Although sadly, there is some bad news..." The doctor admitted.

"What would that be?" Tails asked, rather alarmed.

"Well... due to Sonic trying to starve himself, his heart has received some damage, hence why he had a heart attack. His heartbeat will likely be unstable forever now, and he does have a heart murmur. He will need to be on medication for the rest of his life. However as long as he stays calm and doesn't get himself worked up, he should be fine."

The look of worry on the little fox's face was immense. He was NOT expecting to hear such news.

"That's terrible! Is there anything that can be done?" He asked, with false hope.

"I'm afraid not. And I should also note- Sonic won't be fit to leave the hospital until he starts eating again and gains weight. It's too much of a danger to his health." The doctor admitted.

"Don't worry. As soon as I join Sonic again, he will be ok. You see, I had been adopted, and I never realised Sonic was suffering with my departure. He kept telling me everything was ok and I believed him and ignored it. Then, my parents announced we were moving abroad and the next thing I knew, Sonic's had a heart attack."

"Oh dear. I'm very sorry to hear his."

"It's ok Doc, I'm here now, and never plan on leaving Sonic again. He will be ok."

"I'm glad to hear it, and I'm sure Sonic will be too."

"Doctor, do you think... I could see him now?" Tails asked, hopefully.

"Yes of course. He's just over there look, behind the curtains at the other end of the room." The doctor pointed.

"Follow me."

And with that, Tails followed the mouse to the opposite side of the room. He motioned Tails to stay outside, and the doctor went in.

"Sonic. We have a special visitor here to see you!"

At this statement, the sickly hedgehog shot up slightly, eyes widening, and his heart count on the monitor rose sharply.

The doctor unravelled the curtains around Sonic's bed. And there stood the very person Sonic had bern yearning to see. SO badly.

"Oh my god, I…I can't believe it..." The weak hedgehog croaked, hands rising to his mouth.

Tails locked eyes immediately with his brother. He was lost for words. The hedgehog looked so... sick. He had only been gone 2 months and the poor guy had changed drastically.

He was hooked up to so many machines. The heart monitor beeped, and IV needles were inserted in 3 different places around Sonic's body. Tears welled up in Tails' eyes when he saw how horribly thin his friend was. He had starved himself because of him.

Tails slowly walked up to Sonic's bed, still lost for words, eyes locked with his. He didn't realise how much he really missed him until now, until seeing him again. And the love he felt for Sonic was so much stronger than what he had for his parents. He never realised.

"I'm going to leave you both to it." The mouse announced. And with that, he exited he room, pulling the curtains across on his way out to allow the brothers some privacy.

Sonic and Tails had finally been reunited.


	12. Chapter 12

Grinning, the two-tailed fox approached the hedgehog.

"Sonic, big bro. It's so good to finally see you again." Tails whispered, a huge smile evident on his face.

Tails immediately grabbed his hand. Being careful not to knock the IV needle inserted into it. He wanted to engulf Sonic in a crushing embrace, but he was worried it would interfere with the wires attached to him.

"Tails. Oh Tails I've missed you so much... you've no idea..." Sonic admitted. Tears formed in his eyes, the whole ordeal being almost too much for him. He grabbed the fox's hand tightly in return.

"Sonic, I do understand. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault..." Tails added. He began snuggling up to Sonic's side. It felt so good to be close to his brother again, physically. He burst into tears.

"Tails, it's not your fault... it's mine. I'm so selfish..." Sonic spoke, in the weakest of tones.

"Don't tell yourself that. You didn't ask to get ill."

"I'm so sorry Tails. I'm sorry for everything."

Tails immediately arose from his seat and kissed Sonic on the cheek. He looked so unwell...

"Don't worry buddy, I'm here now ok. I'm not going anywhere." Tails said in comforting words. He continued standing over Sonic and now, he stroked the side of Sonic face in a comforting matter, just to reassure he was there for him.

"I'm going to miss you little bro. But please, I hope you stay safe and keep in contact. Ok?" The hedgehog asked sadly, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tails announced. Surprised that Sonic would say such a thing.

"You've got to, Tails. You will love it there and your parents-"

Sonic was caught off guard. Ever so carefully, Tails climbed onto the bed next to Sonic, being careful not to disturb any of the important wires attached to his friend, as he was still very unwell. He reached for Sonic's shoulders and gently pulled him into an embrace, rubbing his left shoulder gently. A sudden emotional outburst hit the little fox and tears spilled from his eyes.

"They're not my parents. You are. _You_ raised me, _you_ gave me a home, _you_ gave me a name, looked after me through all the hard times... I want to be with you, Sonic. I love you and I'm not going anywhere, bar home, with you." Tails soothed, in a choked up, tear-filled voice. He hoped his words were enough to comfort his suffering friend.

Sonic stared on, vacant look still present in his sickly face. The heart monitor's beeping grew ever so slightly faster at this statement. It was just what Sonic wanted to hear, what he'd dreamt of for so long. But, he was selfless. He knew Tails was only saying this because he was unwell and didn't want to furthermore hurt him. Sonic slowly lifted his weak arms and wrapped them around Tails, returning the embrace.

"Tails... don't say all this because of me. I want you to be happy. Your parents sound like a loving couple, they can give you the love and needs I couldn't supply. I am ok, really."

"Sonic, look at me." Tails pulled away from the embrace and leant back, looking eye-to-eye with his big brother. Sonic looked on, with glistening eyes.

"I meant every word I said, honest. I love you big brother, you're my real family. I never wanted to move abroad, and I won't be. And I'm not returning back to my parents. They're not my family, YOU are." Tails explained, in honesty.

Sonic was lost for words. Tails went back and held his best friend, sobbing quietly.

"Tails... you're adopted now. It cannot be taken back, they own you, you're theirs now. I wasn't old enough..." Sonic choked. He drew in a sharp breath.

Sonic was about to let him in on the truth, and, it was going to tear him apart. Tails was stubborn, and Sonic knew he wasn't about to go anywhere, no matter what he were to say to encourage him. He may as well own up to what had been on his mind for the longest time, something he had always been too frightened to tell Tails. Not that it mattered now any way.

Sonic burst into tears all of a sudden.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked, panicking.

"Tails. Y-you know when social services came round that day?" Sonic asked, voice completely broken.

"Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Well... it's just..." Sonic found it hard to get his words out. The poor guy was so torn apart, sobbing heavily.

Tails had never seen his brother in such a way before. And every time Sonic cried, his own eyes would fill with tears. It pained him.

"I wanted to adopt you, I wanted to so bad and they, and they told me I wasn't old enough... not until I was 16 and they took you away. I wasn't good enough Tails!" Sonic blurted out, voice full of obvious hurt. He was crying so hard.

The look on his little brother's face was that of shock and pure horror. After all this time, he had left him... and because of Sonic's selflessness, he let him go, let him go and never told him the truth, until now. And he was left to suffer painfully, all because he was too scared to own up to the truth.

Tails' heart felt like it had shattered into a million piece, threatening to explode. He hadn't know any of this, was oblivious to it all. The fox was crying heavily, the emotion too much to bare. The adoption had been a mistake, cruel, horrifying mistake. He would never live it down.

"Sonic I-I never knew... oh my god..."

"Yeah. I wasn't fit to be a carer, they thought. I wasn't good enough. I wanted to tell you but, I just wanted the best for you... and I knew you would never be mine. Because y'know, I'm not good enough am I?" Sonic whimpered, his voice itself being enough to bring anyone to tears.

Tails hugged the hedgehog tighter. He never wanted to let go.

"No Sonic you're wrong. You're the best big brother in the world, there is _nowhere_ I would rather be. The adoption was a big and horrible mistake, you hear me? And it's true, my so-say parents are millionaires and yeah they spoil me daily but you wanna know something bro? I have always preferred _our_ home. And, I hate being spoilt all the time, the kid that has everything because it leaves me with nothing to look forward to! You are way better than them, and that's the truth." Tails sobbed, smiling. He was now sat beside Sonic on the bed, cuddling up to him.

Sonic giggled at this statement. He didn't know what to say, only that he felt like he was the luckiest person alive.

"I don't have a home left any more. I smashed it all." He admitted.

"It's ok. As soon as we get home we will both put it back to how it was before." Tails smiled. His tears finally let up, Sonic's also.

"What about your parents?" Sonic questioned. By rights, Tails was 8 years old and belonged to his adopted family. And, if they chose to Tails' adopted parents could have Sonic done for kidnapping the little fox.

"I will explain to them everything. And, you know what Sonic?"

"Hmm?" Sonic responded, voice still hoarse.

"I recall reading on the adoption form that adoption procedures can be reversed within 6 months, if the child is very unsettled. But don't hold me to this." Tails explained, looking hopeful.

"You're kidding me?" Sonic grinned, excitedly.

"Nu-uh. I'll show you when we get home!"

"Tails?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"You're the best little bro in the world. Did I tell you that?"

Tails giggled.

"And you're the coolest, most amazing bro on the entire planet!" Tails replied.

Both of them giggled. They continued the rest of the day laughing and joking, just like old times.


	13. Chapter 13

_Well, hate to say it guys but this is the end of the story :( I had so much fun with this one! And most of all, I want to thank all my lovely readers for the fantastic support I received! Seriously, I was blown away but how much support this story had received, especially considering this was just my 2nd fic! There is simply too many to list separately but I just want to thank each and every one of you for the reviews! It is very much appreciated :) Stay tuned, as there will be a new Sonic/Tails angst fic coming very soon! _

...

4 months later...

Tails was back living with Sonic. He returned with him as soon as he was discharged from the hospital, refusing to go back with his parents. Tails had helped get the house back on track, and together they helped to redecorate the home and rearrange the furniture and layout, for a new start.

Sonic was now able to eat meals and hold them down. He was happier, no longer depressed, now that his brother was back by his side again, where he belonged.

He did however, still have an ongoing heart condition which he would now have for the rest of his life. He has to take a daily dose of heart medication, one to to help his heart murmur and the other being Beaterblockers, to slow and steady his heart rate. Sonic has to visit the hospital fortnightly for a check-up, to see if his condition is stable. He tires easily and can no longer run at his former speed. Doing so would put his heart at risk. He would often get dizzy spells, and still has a slight purple glow showing through his fur. But, he was coping. He had been lucky to survive the heart attack, for it could have easily finished him that day.

It was his own doing, this, he knew. If he hadn't of starved himself Sonic would be ok now. Oh, and he'd gained a lot of weight. Tails had bribed him to eat more, and it looked like Tails' encouragement had paid off, for he looked a whole lot better.

Tails' parents fought for their adopted son to return, however, Tails admitted his home was with Sonic, and that he refused to travel the other side of the world, leaving his brother behind. This hurt them immensely. They had done nothing wrong at he end of the day, and Tails felt rather guilty. It took a lot for them to give up, but in the end, they respected Tails' wishes. They couldn't force him, after all.

The adoption procedure was being reversed. It would take several months for it to be completed, but, it was being done. Again, this took a lot of talking into before Tails' parents agreed.

They had moved to their new mansion in Spain. And Tails had agreed to keep in touch. He had formed a sort of bond in his time with them, and didn't want to lose contact. Before they went away, they had come to Sonic's house to drop off Tails' things. They even included the gifts they had bought him.

Tails now attends a local school. He finds it ok, but he so often gets bullied. He's only made 1 friend so far, and even then they're not really too close. Sonic would often come along at lunch and break and talk to Tails over the wall, so he wouldn't get left on his own, or bullied.

As for Tails... he was happy to be back home. Back where he belonged. He realised now THIS was his home, and he felt so much more content being where he recognised, where he _belonged_, with the family who mattered.

Sonic was turning 16 in a couple of months and on his 16th Birthday, he wishes to start up the adoption procedure to adopt Tails. Something he had been wanting to do all his life. Tails was happy about the idea. Sonic had tidied the house up, modernising it and kept everything clean, so the adoption people will be impressed. And of course now that Tails attended school, this was another positive side on Sonic's side to adopt his little brother.

Finally. Everything was back to normal. Everything was going to be ok.

Sonic had won his little brother back. Forever.

The end.


End file.
